1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), and more particularly to systems and methods for manufacturing LCDs.
2. Background of the Invention
There is already a well-established and growing market for active matrix LCDs, in which an active thin film transistor (TFT) is used to control each pixel in the display. For example, active matrix LCDs are the prevailing technology for computer screens. Additionally, in recent years, active matrix LCD solutions also have made dramatic inroads in market segments such as televisions, mobile phones, PDAs, video recorders, etc.
Active matrix LCDs are predicted to be the fastest growing segment of the display industry, with a projected average annual growth rate of 35 percent over the next five years. In contrast, passive LCDs and conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs), are predicted to have flat to negative growth rates. The only other display technology predicted to have positive growth is Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays, which is just now emerging for specialized applications and is predicted to more than double each year beyond 2007.
In addition to rapid overall growth, the nature of the LCD market is changing, i.e., newer LCD applications include a more diversity and more special requirements. For example, phones represent approximately 50 percent of all LCDs but only 2 percent of total LCD area. In contrast, monitors represent approximately 27 percent of LCDs but 50 percent of the total area. With rapid growth of TV applications and large screen sizes, televisions are projected to comprise more than 30 percent of the total LCD area by 2008. These large screen applications have many special requirements compared to previous LCD applications.
To support the expected high growth rates and to successfully compete for new market opportunities, LCD manufacturers must be able to leverage emerging display fabrication techniques to improve the features and performance of the LCD offerings, while simultaneously improving their production costs and throughput.
As the LCD industry moves into the next phase of rapid growth and product diversity, some factors for success can include smaller pixel size, higher densities, which are a direct function of the size of the TFTs, and higher TFT switching speeds to support video requirements. Brighter display capabilities, improved aperture ratios for more light per pixel, and overall lower production costs are also factors for success. Lower production costs can result from both faster processing throughput and a consistently higher yield of good displays per panel. For long term success, it will be important for LCD manufacturers to invest in technology solutions that can also be cost-effectively adapted for efficient fabrication of emerging high-growth screen types such as OLED.
The two primary process methods that are currently used for creating a conductive layer on a glass substrate that will support the fabrication of TFTs for active matrix LCDs are Amorphous silicon (a-Si) and Low temperature polycrystalline silicon (poly-Si or LTPS). In the a-Si process, a gate layer is created directly on PECVD Si film. In the poly-Si or LTPS process, the PECVD Si film is crystallized prior to gate fabrication to produce higher performance TFTs. In these processes the temperature is kept low to avoid melting the glass substrate. Because the movement of electrons is inherently slower through amorphous silicon transistors, a-Si based TFTs have to be physically larger in order to provide sufficient current flow from source to drain. On the other hand, due to the significantly higher electron mobility that can be achieved with poly-silicon, LTPS based TFTs can be smaller and faster. Because poly-silicon transistors are inherently smaller, more light can pass through each pixel. This allows design flexibility to allow for improved aperture ratios, greater pixel densities, or both.
Despite the TFT size and performance advantages of LTPS, most LCD panels today are still fabricated using an amorphous-silicon process. This is due primarily to the relatively lower costs of a-Si that result from fewer process steps and the potential unknowns associated with less mature LTPS equipment. A-Si also has been a “safe” process for minimizing costs, since a single defect in a large screen LCD means scrapping the whole device; however, even though a-Si processes are fairly well established and controllable, it has now become clear that a-Si technology is approaching its limitations with regard to supporting the emerging demand for higher pixel densities, faster response, and brighter displays.
To date, LTPS has typically been targeted at fabricating smaller, higher performance displays because the smaller physical size of poly-silicon based TFTs allow for increased screen brightness, higher pixel density, and lower power consumption. Also, the inherently faster switching of LTPS transistors supports the requirements of video applications such as video recorders as well as video features in cell phones and PDAs.
Display manufacturers also need to plan ahead for the emergence of Organic Light Emitting Diode technology, which will become a significant segment of the display market with rapid growth projected to begin in 2007. Some simple OLED devices are already being deployed for specialized applications, such as small-screen, high brightness displays for automotive instruments and digital cameras. Several companies have announced their intention to produce large-screen OLED displays that, when productized, will gain significant market share for applications where display brightness and color is a key differentiating factor.
In OLED-based displays, the molecular structure actually emits light rather than acting as a light valve for a backlit light source, thus enabling much brighter screens. Because the light-emitting material in OLED is current-driven, rather than voltage-driven as in LCDs, the higher electron mobility and more stable current capacity of poly-silicon will be a key enabler for OLED implementation. The inherent higher luminescence of OLED also will allow designers to opt for smaller pixels to produce the same brightness, thereby enabling higher resolutions. Implementation of OLED displays will therefore be much more compatible with the smaller geometries achievable through poly-silicon.
Moving forward, display manufacturers need to deploy panel fabrication technologies that can provide high-throughput, high-yield capacity for poly-silicon production to meet today's diverse, rapidly growing LCD requirements while also laying the foundation for future, e.g., OLED market ramp-up. LCD or OLED fabrication methodology can focus on three areas: producing high-performance TFTs, yielding uniform material and devices across the entire panel, and optimizing production efficiency through a combination of high throughput and low operational costs.
The most widely used LTPS fabrication techniques involve a surface treatment that uses a laser to melt a silicon film, heating it to a liquid point over a very short time period, generally measured in nanoseconds, after which the Si film re-crystallizes into polycrystalline silicon. The primary challenges in LTPS technologies involve the effective control of the process to assure uniform crystallization across the entire panel while providing a high level of sustained process throughput and low operational costs.
Conventionally, one of two processes are used to melt the silicon in an LTPS process: Excimer Laser Annealing (ELA), or Sequential Lateral Solidification (SLS). Low productivity and high operational expenses of the process have hampered the wide adoption of ELA. The throughput of ELA is inherently slow, with as many as 50-100 laser pulses needed to process a single spot. Using a 300W laser, the throughput for a current generation ELA system is approximately 10 panels/hr for Gen4 LCDs and only 5-6 panels/hr for Gen5.
From a performance and yield perspective, the ELA process has other significant limitations. The ELA process is based on the principle of partial melting, in which some of the material toward the bottom remains in a solid state and acts as “seeds” that cause crystallization to occur vertically. This process is known to produce large variation in grain size and has a small process window. In addition, electron mobility is relatively low due to the small grain size, so the ELA process struggles to meet the requirements for System On Glass (SOG) or OLED.
SLS systems offer some improvement in productivity, cost, and yield. SLS is based on lateral crystal growth, where the crystallization proceeds horizontally from the edge of the molten Silicon, producing larger crystal grains with improved electron mobility. In the standard SLS technique, a mask is used to expose an area of roughly 4 mm×15 mm for each laser “shot”, and the substrate is processed by stepping the small exposure area over the entire glass.
Using a 300W excimer laser, an SLS system is able to produce as many as 18 Gen4 or 10 Gen5 panels per hour. However, since the SLS mask is incrementally “stepped” to cover the panel in multiple passes, shot-to-shot variation in laser energy can lead to variability in the poly-Si throughout the panel. Stepping also can create seams due to overlap between the steps, which can be visible in display. Further, an unwanted artifact of the standard SLS technique is the large vertical protrusions that are formed during the solidification of the Silicon. The pattern of protrusions that appear after SLS annealing can make it difficult to deposit a uniform gate dielectric layer, leading to non-uniformity in the TFT performance across the panel.
To meet the needs of a rapidly changing market, displays of the future will need to be brighter with richer, more vivid colors, a faster video capability, wider viewing angles, work equally well indoors or outdoors, be more durable, and all at a lower cost.